Suturing apparatus in the past have had an elongate shaft and a low profile distal clamping mechanism to facilitate their use through cannulas in less invasive surgery. These devices have typically included opposing jaws which clamp onto the tissue to be sutured. The end segment of the suture is pre-positioned and secured at the distal end of one jaw member. Beyond the clamping motion, the mechanism for passing a suture between the jaws and through the tissue incorporates a bendable flat needle. The bendable needle advances distally within the jaw member, bringing it in contact with a segment of the suture. The needle has a notch which engages and secures the suture to carry it forward.
This distal advancement of the bendable needle also results in the leading end of the needle to approach and engage a ramp in the jaw member, deflecting the bendable needle in a direction toward the opposing jaw. The bending of the needle requires a high force and results in excess strain on the notched needle component. Fracture and failure of the bendable needle is a concern.
Additionally, capturing suture reliably after being passed through the tissue is also a feature not currently offered by the existing technologies. The ability to throw a horizontal mattress stitch with the desired stitch width without having to remove and reload the instrument is currently an unmet need. Another area of improvement is the need to clamp onto thick tissue and reliably pass suture.